


it's a shame

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Josh, that person was Debby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a shame

It’s a shame when the person you used to go to when you had to be calmed down, or cheered up, or reminded that you are needed no longer wants to be that person for you.

For Josh, that person was Debby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hella short, sorta lame. Sorry, dudes. Hope you all enjoyed, though.


End file.
